Belle
Belle is the Power-pup of the PAW Patrol who debuts in FPGOutlaw's storyline in Pups and the Midnight Dog Rescue. Story Season 1 Pups and the Midnight Dog Rescue Belle is first found by Mayor Goodway, as she is stuck under some wood pellets. The Mayor calls Ryder, at which Chase, Ryder, and Rubble go to help her get unstuck. Belle is then brought back to the Lookout, where she meets the rest of the pups, and starts a relationship with Rubble in that same time. Pups and the Savior of Rocky Belle is cleaning her truck with Marshall. She is then called later on by Ryder to be flown in by Skye into the mud to save the stuck kitten. Her, and Rubble, then have to attach Chase's hook to Rocky's truck, which is stuck in the mud. She is successful, and is not seen for the rest of the episode. Pups and the Changes Belle was first seen with Ryder, Belle was called to the Lookout, along with the rest of the pups, when Rocky disappeared. She is called, along with Zailey, to search downtown to find Rocky. Season 2 Pups and the Ice Cream Mystery Belle was called to the Lookout along with the rest of the pups, as they are going to need her strength to help carry the missing ice cream once they find it. She is then called back to the Lookout when they find the ice cream, and is once again needed to use her strength, but this time it's to open the freezer door on Miko's ship. She is then seen with Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, Zailey, Marshall, Skye, and Zuma as they plan an ultimate heist to get the ice cream. When things go wrong, she jumps off the boat in evasive movements from the guards. After she sneaks to grab all of the ice cream, Miko grabs her and takes her away. She is then, unacknowledged, in Miko's truck when he returns to the Lookout, ready to get the other pups as well. Pups Get Divided Belle is in Miko's truck when the attack on the Lookout happens. Belle communicates with Skye when she is captured as well. They are then taken to Miko's compound, where Miko says that he's a Dog-Eater. Rubble, Rocky, and Zailey then show up, and attempt to get Belle and Skye out of their cages, but Miko shows up. Before the pups come, Belle and Skye communicate more, becoming great friends. Personality Belle is very friendly, and loves to meet new people. In her debut episode, "Pups and the Midnight Dog rescue", she showed some slight of affection for Rubble. She has a crush on him. Abilities She has super-strength, and she loves to show it! Relationships Rubble and Belle became close after Rubble helped in saving her when she was stuck under the wood pellets. They then started a relationship with each other, which has lasted all the way up to currency. Rubble was shown to be very sad at the fact that she was kidnapped by Miko, and it is unknown about their current state. Marshall They are not shown to interact at all when Belle showed up to the Lookout, but they are shown to be friends in the next episode as they are washing trucks together. They playfully try to outdo each other by getting their trucks washed faster than the other. Marshall, like the rest of the pups, were shown to be sad when Belle was kidnapped. It is unknown about their current state. Chase Chase helped find Belle when she was trapped under the wood pellets so Rubble could help her get unstuck, and she appreciates him for it. However, the pups are not shown to interact much at all after their initial greeting, even though Chase was shown with happy when she said she could stay at the Lookout for an extra day, and was even happier that she was to be made an official member of the PAW Patrol. Rocky These pups don't interact much, but she said that Rocky and Zailey together is very sweet, albeit only in the draft of the episode. Zuma These pups have yet to interact in this storyline. Skye Skye is shown to care about Rubble and his odd relationship with Belle, effectively showing she wants to see Belle happy. Skye was kidnapped along with Belle (Even though the former happened much later in time), and they communicated, even though most of it wasn't on the script, which a person can guess they have become good friends. Zailey These pups have yet to interact in this storyline. Ryder Ryder cared deeply about saving Belle, and made her a member of the PAW Patrol almost immediately upon her arrival. This shows that Ryder must like and trust Belle.}} Appearence Belle is a mixed-breed, and like Rocky, her true breed is unknown. Catchphrases * Let's do this! * My power is ready at any hour! Trivia *Belle was the first Fanon character in FPGOutlaw's PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Characters Category:Protagonists Category:FPGOutlaw's Storyline Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Puppies